disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Cross Edge
Cross Edge (abbreviated as XEdge or X-Edge), is a role-playing video game for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game was developed in collaboration by Capcom, Nippon Ichi, Namco Bandai, Gust, and Idea Factory. Released on September 25, 2008 in Japan, the game features turn-based battles, a plot that involves rescuing souls, and the ability to dress the female characters of the player's party in a wide variety of outfits. The game features characters from Darkstalkers, Disgaea, Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia, Spectral Souls: Resurrection of the Ethereal Empires, Atelier Marie and Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy. NIS America published the game in North America, and it was released for that region on May 26, 2009. An Xbox 360 version titled Cross Edge Dash was released in Japan on October 1, 2009. Characters *'Yūto Kannagi' :Voiced by: Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English): The main hero. His name in the North American version was changed to York Neely. He is a childhood friend with Troy and Miko and, thanks to Miko, is a straight A student. His father is renowned fighter and York is a master of jujitsu. However, he began to tire of "obsolete" fighting styles and got into gunplay instead. *'Mikoto Aiba' :Voiced by: Rina Satō: The main heroine; her first name is shortened to Miko in the North American version. A friend of York and Troy. She lives with York since her parents died and had the ability to "see spirits" but it faded and she became a normal girl. She fights with a naginata and likes to clean Yorks room. *'May' :A character that Yūto met in the world. She is a NPC that frees souls from the various realms that are explored. *'Iruma' :One of the caretakers of the world. She, Vivi, and Eruma are triplets. In the North American version, her name is Cece. *'Vivi' :One of the caretakers of the world. He is the oldest among the triplets. *'Eruma' :The youngest of the triplets. In the North American version, her name is Mimi. *'Anesha' *'Judas' *'Tōya Ijūin' :Yūto's best friend. In the North American version, his name is Troy. *'Raizen': *'Lazarus' *'Augustine' *'Marlone' :She is the main character of Atelier Marie. Her nickname is Marie. *'Liliane Vehlendorf' :Voiced by: Rina Satō (Japanese), Michelle Ann Dunphy (English): Her original nickname is Lilia; in the North American version, her nickname is Lily. *'Rozeluxe Meitzen' :Voiced by: Yuri Lowenthal In the North American version, his name is changed to Raze. *'Whim' :Liliane's maid. She is actually a mana. *'Rewrich Wallach' *'Morrigan Aensland' A succubus who fights for her desires and pleasure. She is the first recruited character and her costumes are most revealing. She attacks by morphing her wings but strangely has knuckle-based weapons. *'Felicia' A catwoman who enjoys dancing and festivals. She isn't hostile because of her upbringing. She fights with her claws and acrobatics. *'Demitri Maximoff' :Voiced by: Richard Epcar *'Lilith' A younger Succubus who is exceedingly cruel. She is part of Morrigan's soul who was ripped off. *'Jedah Dohma' *'Etna' :Voiced by: Tomoe Hanba (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) *'Prinny' *'Lyner Barsett' *'Aurica Nestmile' :Voiced by: Ui Miyazaki (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) *'Misha Arsellec Lune' :Voiced by: Sakura Nogawa (Japanese), Karen Strassman (English) *'Shurelia' :Voiced by: Kanako Sakai (Japanese), Mela Lee (English) *'Ayatane Michitaka' :Voiced by: Liam O'Brien *'Bourd Rade' :Voiced by: Richard Epcar *'Meu' :Voiced by: Laura Bailey *'Zelos' :Voiced by: Yuri Lowenthal Music The opening theme for the game is Blade of Tears by Haruka Shimotsuki. External links * Wikia * Cross Edge Official Japanese Site Category:Games